twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy's Run
"Percy's Run" is the second episode of Season 1 of Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends. The episode was written sometime in early to mid February. It was uploaded on July 19, 2012 in some timezones, and others the 20th. Plot Percy wakes up on the siding he slept the previous night in Percy and Thomas. He remembers to take Thomas to The Fat Controller, and does so. After Thomas hears his punishment, Percy sets a goods train for him. There, Thomas tells him some important advice that he hadn't told to the other tank engines that came and left Sodor. Percy then meets Edward who had set up a freight train for Percy. Percy stops at Wellsworth where he is wheeshed loudly by Henry and James. Percy spent the night with Edward who was keeping Thomas some company at the Fire Station where he was serving his punishment. There Percy tells the two his day, and Edward and Thomas decide to help Percy out. Next morning, Edward and Percy rushed to Wellsworth to set up their plan. Edward shunted Gordon's coaches, Henry's log train, and James's goods train. Percy runs away with their trains while Edward follows. Gordon, Henry, and James come to Wellsworth to find their trains missing. They chase after the train by following a trail of sawdust that is falling off of Henry's log train. They catch up to Percy and Edward at Crovan's Gate in which Percy had given the engines a day off and The Fat Controller also makes the tender engines be kinder to Percy and Thomas. Cast Percy - Major Role Edward - Major Role Gordon - Major Role Henry - Major Role James - Major Role Thomas - Minor Role Ada - Cameo Jane - Cameo Mabel - Cameo Catherine - Cameo Clarabel - Cameo Annie - Cameo Bertie - Cameo Butch - Cameo Lorry 1 - Cameo Goofs *There is a lot of camera shaking in the episode. *The track in Percy's siding ends without a buffer or ramp. *Several scenes have the camera shaking where the clips end. *The camera tilts in the zoom in of Thomas at the Top Station. *The last cars in Thomas's train derail but return to the rails while Percy is shunting. *The camera is lifted over to where Thomas and Percy are. *The same scene where the camera is lifted, the end of the track behind them can be seen. The next scene shows it too. *The camera seems to pan when Percy talks to Edward, the camera also pans slightly when Edward talks to Percy. *Edward is taking water to his dome rather than to his water tank at his tender. *Both Henry and James's train suddenly stop, and Roberto's hand can be seen moving Henry's train. *Various video glitches can be seen such as black screens. *The Lighting changes when Percy and Edward leave the Fire Station. *The camera accidentally zooms out when Edward finishes shunting Percy's long train. *When Percy leaves the station, the signal on the Pedestrian Bridge is down, and Wellsworth Station's stop sign is visible. *Percy's brakevan can be seen when Edward flees the station. *A passenger can be seen left behind when James, Henry, and Gordon arrive at Wellsworth. *Wellsworth Station looks different from it's last appearance in Percy & Thomas. *Henry and James switch to Gordon's line when they begin to follow the Sawdust. *Roberto's hand can be seen while shaking the log car. *The end of the track Edward was on can be seen when Henry, Gordon, and James chase Percy. *The end of the road where Bertie traveled can slightly be seen. *The end of the set can be seen where Gordon, Henry and James chase Percy over the Double Wide Old Iron Bridge. *The sky backdrop can be seen shaking that same scene. *Roberto's hand can be seen for a split second when James, Gordon, and Henry are catching up to Percy. A lone piece of track can be seen in the same shot. *The train disappears behind Percy. Edward coming to push Percy to the sheds signifies this. It could've been that Edward takes the train behind him. *It is unknown what happened to the passenger's train and Henry's Log Train. since Edward pushed Percy to the sheds, Gordon, Henry, and James are on their way to the sheds, and Thomas is stuck at the fire station. Trivia *The episode introduces speaking roles for Edward, Henry, and James. *The episode is "The worst episode in the series." according to Roberto, due to the many loose ends in the episode and the video glitches. *The episode had the working title: "Percy & The Tender Engines." *HenryisGreat15 submitted a script for the episode but was declined. The script was later used in a Season 2 episode titled: Tensions With The Tender Engines with some parts of the script changed by Roberto so the episode can relate more to the episode before it. *The title of the episode was changed at the last minute when Roberto had a vote on Twitter asking what would his audience prefer as a title. "Percy's Run" won by a landslide. *This is the longest episode of Season 1 and the whole series so far reaching 12:02 Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 1 Episodes Category:LNERFlyingScotsman